ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lightning (Series)
Ultraman Lightning is KitsuneSoldier's first Ultra Series. Premise This series starts out lighthearted and comedic, but gets darker as it progresses. It contains a recurring kaiju ally and occasional appearances by a superior Ultra, in this case Ultraman Mebius, who later gains a human host. This series is also a loose celebration of Ultraman Dyna's 20th anniversary, which Tsuburaya Productions seems to have forgotten. Plot After gaining amazing new powers, an Ultra from the Land of Light has been sent on a mission to Earth. Arcs * Beginning Arc: Episodes 1 through 4. These episodes introduce the cast and have no real overarching plot. * Alien Arc: Episodes 5 through 9. Alien invaders take the central stage, culminating in a secret about two characters being revealed. * High Voltage Arc: Episode 10 through 12. A two-parter features Lightning's toughest foes yet and a new form that can match them, followed by another "breather" episode that reintroduces a minor character from early on. * Last Stand Arc: Episode 13 through 18. Deox' final gambit against Lightning, this is the last and darkest part of the series, culminating in the final battle. Episodes * Episode 1: Lightning Strikes * Episode 2: Gold and Silver * Episode 3: I Can't Control Myself * Episode 4: Taji's Nightmare * Episode 5: The Lost Ball * Episode 6: A Change of Perspective * Episode 7: Stellade Strikes Back * Episode 8: The Big Reveal * Episode 9: Who I Really Am * Episode 10: The Next Level * Episode 11: Enter the Dragoon * Episode 12: Hunter on the Run * Episode 13: Last Breath * Episode 14: Fired? * Episode 15: Fighting My Friend * Episode 16: True Colors * Episode 17: The Final Day * Episode 18: The Storm of the Century (Series Finale) Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Episode 1: A Typical Day * Episode 2: Blitz Assaulter * Episode 3: Imprisonment Break * Episode 4: Rebirth and Death * Episode 5: Pain Without End * Episode 6: CAKE Turns On Lightning? * Episode 7: Resting Place * Episode 8: Moonlight Specials * Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning, Legacy, Blizzard: Baron of Darkness * Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Into the Ultra Space * Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light Characters CAKE (Crew of Anti-Kaiju Experts) An attack team who work undercover as the staff of a bakery. * Taji Kawabata: The human form of Ultraman Lightning. * Ida Hara: The captain of CAKE and owner of the bakery. * Alec Craig: A transfer from America, the marksman of the group. Also comic relief. Takes people's orders at the bakery. * Wakako Narashi: The inventor of the group, she designs the weapons, vehicles, and recipes. * Gabara Tendou: The muscle of the team and the best baker among them. * Isaac: The monster expert of the team, in charge of their kaiju database. Is hiding a secret. Others * TBA Ultras and Heroes Main Series * Ultraman Lightning (Every episode) ** Normal (Every episode) ** High Voltage (Episode 10-17) * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2, 10, 13, 18) ** Normal ** Burning Brave (Episode 18) * Ultraman Junior (at the end of every episode) * Ultraman Magnus 1 (flashback) * Ultrawoman Tetra 1 (flashback) * Ultraman Taro 1-2 (flashback/mentioned) * Ultraman Dyna 3 (mentioned) * Ultraman Orb 9 (mentioned) * Ultraman Max 11 (mentioned) Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage * Ultraman Mebius (Episode 2) * Ultraman Magnus (Episode 2) * Ultrawoman Tetra (Episode 2) * Ultraman Hikari (Episode 2) * ??? 2 (mentioned) Ultra Fight Adam * Ultraman Lightning ** Adam * Ultraman Orb (flashback) ** Orb Origin ** Emerium Slugger * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor ** High Voltage ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Onyx * Ultimate Force Zero ** Ultraman Zero *** Normal *** Ultimate *** Strong Corona *** Luna Miracle ** Mirror Knight ** Glenfire ** Jean-Brothers *** Jean-Bot *** Jean-Nine * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave * Ultraman * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Magnus Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Lightning * Snowy Into the Ultra Space * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Onyx ** Normal *** Original *** Deep ** Necronyx * Ultraman Mebius ** Normal ** Burning Brave ** Frost Burn * Ultraman Hikari ** Normal ** Hunter Knight * Ultraman Zero ** Normal ** Strong Corona ** Luna Miracle ** Ultimate * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Acro Smasher ** Dandit Truth * Ultraman Beast ** Normal ** Horned Defender ** Three-Faced Fiend ** Molten Iron Master *** Normal *** Grandmaster ** Toxic Shooter * Ultraman Blank ** Normal ** Some power copying forms * Ultraman Legacy ** Normal (Enhanced) ** LDs *** TBA *** Prisman ** Cosmic ** Unity ** Storm * Ultraman Sect ** Normal ** Knight ** Excalibur * Ultraman Flame ** Normal ** Volcano ** Magma Burst? * Ultraman Nerf ** Normal ** Neo * Ultraman Average ** Normal ** Above * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type (Evolved) ** Gas Type (Evolved) ** Liquid Type (Evolved) ** Trinity * Prisman ** Multi Mode ** Yellow Mode ** Blue Mode ** TBA * Ultraman Falcon ** Basic ** Specium Eider ** Emerium Eider ** Cinerama Eider ** Metallium Eider * Ultraman Deino ** TBA * Ultraman Renius ** Flash Type ** Ground Type ** Cloud Type ** Legacy Cluster ** Thunder Striker * Hunter Knight Ragul * Ultraman Notus * Ultraman Gaia ** V2 ** Supreme * Ultraman Agul Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Ultraman Prime ** Multi Type ** TBA ** Beyond * Ultrawoman Zeperion ** Acro Type ** TBA ** Corona Mode * Snowy ** Normal ** Attacker Armor * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** God of Thunder * Ultrawoman Tetra Ultraman Lightning and Geed Saga: Revenge of the Black Star * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** Attacker Armor *** Mk1 *** Mk2 * Ultraman Geed ** Original ** Primitive ** Solid Burning ** Le-Over Fist * Ultraseven * Ultraman Leo * Astra Ultraman Lightning vs. Ultraman Onyx: The Last Hurrah * Ultraman Lightning ** Normal ** High Voltage ** Attacker Armor Mk2 ** Surpass ** God of Thunder * Ultraman Onyx ** Deep ** God of Trickery ** Original * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Mebius * Ultraman Junior * Ultraman Hikari * Ultraman Zero * Ultraseven * Ultraman Leo * Astra * Ultraman Geed ** Primitive ** Original Kaiju and Aliens Main Series Good * Friendly Demon: Demaaga (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Normal (Episode 2, 5, 7-8, 11, 14-15) ** Corrupted Demon: Tsurugi Demaaga (Episode 15) * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 3-18) ** Normal ** Intermediate (Episode 3) ** Perfect (Episode 3) Neutral * Golden Monster: Goldon (Episode 2) ** Normal ** Hyper Golden Monster: Goldon Midas * Alien Muzan ** Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 3, 12) ** Apex Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Elite x2 (Episode 12) * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta (Episode 5-6) * Super Ancient Monster: Golza (Episode 5) * Super Ancient Dragon: Melba (Episode 5) ** Normal ** Storm Dragon: Thunder Melba * Space Combat Beast: C.O.V. (Episode 14) * Space Thunder Beast: Pazuzu (Episode 14) * Space Ninja Beast: X-Savarga (Episode 14) * Three-Headed Monster: Lightning-Draco (Episode 16) Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Episode 1-18) * Dark Alien: Alien Babalou Claire (Episode 1-9) * Slicer Space Beast: Stellade ** Normal (Episode 1) ** Superior Slicer Beast: Hyper Stellade (Episode 7) * Special Refugee: Alien Dais Nanzo (Episode 3) * Dark Magical Beast: Nightmare Inculas (Episode 4) * Comet Monster: Dorako (Episode 8) * Herculean Strength Monster: Silvergon (Episode 8) * Two-Headed Flame Beast: Pandon (Episode 8-9) * Draconic Hybrid Alien: Alien Drache (Episode 10-11) * Transformation Phantom: Alien Zetton 10-11 (mentioned) * Artifice Alien: Alien Pedan 10-11 (mentioned) * Improved Space Dinosaur: Drachium Death Zetton (Episode 10) * Robot Dragon: King Joe Dragoon (Episode 11) * Will'o'wisp Monster: Femigon (Episode 13) * Near Perfect Three-Headed Monster: Dustbowl-Draco (Episode 13-16) * Hyper Clone Monster: Neosaurus (Episode 15) * Saber Tyrant: Follower Magma (Episode 17) * Darkness Alien: Follower Shaplay (Episode 17) * Barbaric Alien: Follower Keel (Episode 17) * Space Phantom: Follower Zelan (Episode 17) * Perfect Weapon: Forbidden King (Episode 17-18) Ultra Fight Adam Good * Familial Monster: Zandrias Evil * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox * Space Guerrilla: Follower Shadow * Space Phantom: Follower Zelan * Darkness Alien: Follower Shaplay * Barbaric Alien: Follower Keel * Saber Tyrant: Follower Magma * Desperation Fusion Dragon: Chimeraryu ** Deadly Poisonous Monster: Gabura ** Space-Time Destruction Beast: Mass-Produced Zegan ** Generic Monster: Plooma ** Core Monster: Giradorus ** Space Stingray: Bostang ** Twin Monsters: Gillas Brothers *** Red Gillas *** Black Gillas Ultraman Lightning: Aftershocks Good * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac (Episode 1-8) * Replica Friendly Demon: Clone Demaaga (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Nala (Episode 6) * Yuko Minami (Episode 8) Neutral * Obnoxious Monster: Screamermons (Episode 5) * Dimensional Flickering Monster: Flickermons (Episode 5) * Hunter Alien: Alien Muzan Xash (Episode 6) * Master of the Moon (Episode 8) Evil * Unique Organ Alien: Alien Sturm Silas Ankh (Episode 1-8) ** Fusion Beasts *** Frost Lasher **** Normal (Episode 1) **** Magma Shredder (Episode 1-2) *** Wendigorgon (Episode 6) *** Cho Gattaitan (Episode 7-8) * ??? (Episode 2) * ??? (Episode 2) * Spacial Migration Alien: Alien Tarla Dimmene (Episode 3) * God of War: Titan Gilfas (Episode 3) * Destruction Beast: Demonicon (Episode 4) * Galaxy Alien: Alien Mysteler Alan (Episode 6) * Ancient Undead Monster: Golza Deathborn (Episode 7) * Ancient Undead Dragon: Melba Deathborn (Episode 7) Ultraman Lightning the Movie: Awakening of a God * Life Cycle Monster: Gyabish Lilac * Ancient Skull Fusion: King Gomora ** Ancient Monster: Gomora ** Skull Monster: Red King * Mind Transfer Alien: Alien Tilt Vahta * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (Mentioned, flashback) * Witch Doctor Monster: Sangoma Geronimon * Molten Iron Monster: Demaaga ** Normal ** Devil Clone Beast: Tsurugi Demaaga * A bunch of fusion kaiju Ultraman Mebius Returns: Burning Heart, Freezing Heart * Space Ninja: Alien Baltan ** Alien Baltan Novan ** Powered Baltan (mentioned) * Comet Monster: Dorako ** Empowered Comet Monster: Nucleus Dorako ** Powered Dorako (mentioned) * Scientific Mastermind: Alien Helix Deox (mentioned) * Ice Age Monster: Sloggosaurus * Colossal Ice Worm: Wurmon * Mysterious Snow Creature: Frozen Wraith * Enhanced Despotic Monster: Tyrant Dual Element * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma Into the Ultra Space Good * Friendly Monster: Shugaron * Loch Ness Monster: Zaurus * King of Monsters: Godzilla ** Normal ** Burning * Ultraman Prince * Friendly Demon: Demaaga * Sun Entity: Solgaleo ** Normal ** Radiant Sun * Moon Entity: Lunala ** Normal ** Full Moon Neutral * Wire Organism: Xurkitree * Sentient Blade: Kartana * Rocket Monster: Celesteela * Poison Pin Monster: Naganadel ** Normal ** Adhesive Larva: Poipole * Rampart Colony: Stakataka * Firework Monster: Blacephalon Evil * Light Absorbing Monster: Necrozma ** Normal ** Necronyx ** Dragon of Light: Ultra Necrozma * Toxic Parasite: Nihilego * Muscular Insect: Buzzwole * Dazzling Insect: Pheromosa * Sentient Black Hole: Guzzlord Children of Tiga: Attack on Glacier * Shadow Lord Kyrieloid * Shadow Servant Waroga * Alien Temperor Monalis * Alien Deathre Skell * Alien Groza Frizen * Alien Chibu Branne * Alien Iyros Traged * Moetaranga Xert * Bokurag ** Normal ** Rock *** Normal *** Light Shard * Gomora Ice * Red King Ice * King Gomora Ice * Other aliens Ultraman Lightning and Geed Saga: Revenge of the Black Star * Someone related to Black Directive * Emperor Black End * Frost Nova * Flame Bloome * Black Triffid * Other Saucer Beasts Ultraman Junior: Invasion of the Light * The Horde of Madness ** Daoclops ** Legionoid *** Shiny *** Ahiny ** Some Shinymons ** A couple of Ultras from The Horde, who I made specifically to be corrupted Reception * A lot of people like the monster roster. * Cdr, Plasma and Big enjoy the first episode. * I will add more at some point. Trivia * This series was most heavily inspired by Ultraman Max, Mebius and X. * Credit goes to Furnozilla, Emgaltan, BigD2003, MoarCrossovers, Cdr, FlurrTheGamerMixel, Ultraman Plasma and GeedWarrior26 for helping me with all this stuff. * Were this an actual series, it would be the first Ultra Series to have elaborate ending credits, similar to some anime. ** Maybe. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Lightning Continuity Category:W.I.P.